The Queens - Happy Moments to Drive Out the Bad
by PeetaGirl21
Summary: Moments. Life is full of happy, sad and angry moments. These are the moments Felicity and Oliver experience together. Mostly canon, but just the future I see and how Felicity and Oliver come together to make a life as the happy moments drive out the bad, because Oliver has plenty of both.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, anyone taking the time to read this. I'm delving into the world of Arrow after falling in love with the show, Stephen Amell (I mean, who doesn't) and Felicity. I've been working on this story for a little while and I know there are a ton of drabbles and whatnot all over this fan fiction site, but these are my moments. Moments that I would love to see happen, but then the show would have to go own for about 20 years. But I hope you like this. I've got other chapters written, but I also write a Harry Potter story so I'll have to pace them both out.**

**Also, as I say at the beginning of my HP story, I work as a journalist so I know media law. I am not making any money for writing this story therefore I do not need a disclaimer. I thank the CW and DC Comics for their wonderful character, but I still don't need a disclaimer.**

**I look forward to any thoughts you would like to share. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. and Felicity woke with a start. Something told her she was alone and shel felt along the other side of the bed to find the sheets cold. The largeness of the room was never more noticeable than when she was alone, not that the house wasn't large in and of itself. Felicity laughed, 'It wasn't a house,' she thought, 'The Queen Mansion was the size of a village.'

Felicity pulled herself from the covers and unhooked her robe from the bathroom door. She made her way out of their room in search of the man who escaped their bed. However, Felicity didn't really have many places to check. If Oliver wasn't in the kitchen then he was most likely in the nursery.

The nursery door was open a crack and Felicity heard Oliver's deep voice vibrate and carry across the room. He had their daughter in his strong and massive arms, rocking the two of them. Felicity smiled at the contrast of the two most important people in her life.

Oliver, who cut an imposing figure to anyone, and saved the city at night as a masked, green vigilante, sat there holding a tiny, pink bundle of soft, plush and kissable skin. From the moment Lily was born, less than six months ago, she had her father wrapped around her chubby, little finger. Oliver was incredibly gentle with her, just as he was with Felicity, but the blonde IT expert could vividly remember how scared The Hood guy was to bring a child into the world.

Oliver was afraid on multiple fronts, but he was frightened that he would repeat his father's mistakes. Then on top of that concern, Oliver spent his nights fighting off the city's most violent crime lords so he was quite certain the odds he was going to screw up his future child's life were great. He never wanted to do that to any child, least of all his own.

But Felicity calmed his fears, as she did for him so often. She reminded Oliver that the reasons he was scared to become a father were the exact reasons why he would be a wonderful father and their child would be the luckiest. Felicity was certain that because Olive knew a great deal about his father's misgivings, that he would do his best to never replicate them. And Oliver risked his life every night saving his city clearly illustrating the depth Olive would go to to protect strangers that she was sure he would push even farther to protect his own flesh and blood. Then Felicity had tried to lighten the mood.

"Plus our child will have a genius for a Mother and an Uncle who would also move heaven and earth to give him or her anything they would want or dream of." Oliver readily agreed with his genius baby momma. But his concern also stemmed from the fear that someone would find out he was the Arrow and would attack his child. But again Felicity reassured him that she possessed the IT ability to protect their child while he possessed the physical ability to protect her.

But Oliver couldn't change the fact that Felicity was pregnant with his child. So he did his best to move on. He eventually felt a bit more confident as time passed through Felicity's pregnancy that they would be able to bring another life into this world. And even if Oliver did something idiotic, he was having a child with the smartest and sexiest woman in the world, so he couldn't screw it up too badly.

Felicity was brought back to the present as she listened to her husband's one-sided conversation with their daughter.

"Lily, sweetheart, I promise to be there for you no matter what happens. I will continually fight off the bad guys and protect you with all of my strength. I will love you and your mommy for as long as I breathe and even beyond." Lily cooed and him and waved her fist at him. He grabbed the little fist with his mouth and pretended to chew on it. She smiled at her daddy and he was completely enamored with her. "You are more beautiful than the sunrise and you remind me of your mother. But your aunt Thea will say all of your good looks came from her." Felicity silently laughed and held her hand over her mouth, not wanting to interrupt this beautiful father-daughter moment. "And I will never apologize for all of the boys I will have to chase off when you're finally old enough to date, which I might add won't be until you are 45." Oliver smiled smugly, proud of how he would handle that situation, but Lily didn't seem to happy about it. Oliver had to pause to ssshh and bounce Lily while she fussed.

"Now, no fussing just because I said you couldn't date. If you are ever hurt, I promise to drive plenty of arrows at whoever is responsible, but let's not tell your mother I said that." Felicity laughed again, 'Too late for that,' Felicity thought.

"Most of all, I promise to be there for you always. The Queens haven't always been the best at being dependable, but I will always be here to love you, protect you and support you. Next to your incredible mother, you are the most important woman in my life and you will always be treasured as such."

Felicity then had to wipe the tears from her eyes, knowing she had to finally speak up, "Olive Queen, if only the criminals of Starling City could hear how sweet and caring you are, they wouldn't be so scared of you." Felicity announced her presence and Oliver's head shot up. He could usually sense when Felicity was close, but it seemed their daughter had thrown him off.

Before Lily was born, Felicity had insisted they put a rocking love seat in instead of a single rocking chair for nights just like this. Oliver opened up his left arm, ushering Felicity to snuggle in.

He kissed her on the forehead, "How long have you been standing there?" Then Oliver leaned in to kiss her lips, their daughter between them.

"Long enough to know what age Lily is allowed to date," Felicity said sarcastically, laughing at her husband's protective nature. She was on the receiving end of that protective nature she directed her next comment at her daughter, "Sweetie, don't fault your father, but he is naturally insane with being overprotective. He can't help it. We will just have to stick together. Aunt Thea will help us too, but never ask Uncle Digg because he will just agree with your dad."

"Damn right," Oliver chimed in.

Felicity stroked his brow, "How did you end up out here?"

"Lily started fussing over the monitor and Raisa met me outside the room with a bottle so I fed her and then we started taking, or rather, I started talking to her." He was such a caring father and she was proud to co-parent with him.

"You could have woken me up. You must have just gotten back from the foundry. You need your sleep, too." She gave him a look daring him to argue with her.

Lily was falling back asleep, and Oliver leaned down now to press a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Well, the perk of being CEO is to make your own schedule, so I figured I could go in late tomorrow or not at all. It is also helpful when you're CEO and you're married to your secretary who could be kind enough to rearrange his schedule so he doesn't have to go in tomorrow. Especially after I just spent a late night saving the city and then rocking your perfect daughter to sleep. And I didn't want to wake you. You looked like an angel," Felicity rolled her eyes, knowing he was laying the charm on a little too thick, "So, no arguments, Mrs. Queen." He then placed a passionate kiss on her lips as the slanted over hers. Felicity lingered there for a second, smiling into his lips. She knew exactly what he was doing, but she knew any further arguments would fall on deaf ears.

"Oh, alright, but just so you know, I don't like waking up to an empty bed," she scolded him and Oliver nodded at her pointed glare, "Go ahead and lay her down now that she's back to sleep, then come to bed. Since our daughter got her daddy time now I need time with my husband." Felicity got up, crossing to the crib.

"Goodnight, Lily, sweet dreams." Oliver placed her in the bed and both parents paused and took in the sight of their little girl. "Thank you for my beautiful family, Felicity."

Felicity was always pleasantly surprised when Oliver said sweet things like that. She knew just a couple of years ago that he believed he didn't deserve a family, let alone to be happy. Felicity did her best day in and day out to provide him with as many happy memories in an attempt to push out the horrid ones. She took her husband by the hand, leading him from the room, "You are certainly welcome. Thank you, too, for my family." Her megawatt smile faded for just a second, "But don't think I forgot what you said in there, Mister. That secretary comment is going to cost you."

Oliver grabbed hold of her, playfully carrying her to their room, pulling their bodies flush, "Oh, Mrs. Queen, I had planned on it." She scoffed at him and they were carried with passion.

Oliver didn't get much sleep the rest of the night and he was not mad about it, at all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading. If you would be so kind to leave any thoughts you had, I would enjoy that. I love these two and I love them together. This is also a little bit of therapy for the end of Heir to the Demon. I don't mind Sarah, but I truly believe Oliver isn't in it with Sarah for the long haul. I can't wait to see Felicity's reaction, because no one can deny Oliver's hidden/unknown feelings for Felicity which was ever so obvious after Barry came to town...saved his life...and then when Felicity left to be by his hospital bed. His jealousy was evident, just ask Diggle. Haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! The response to the first chapter was amazing. Thank you to all the people who reviewed/favorite/followed and everything. I truly appreciate the kind words.**

**Well onwards and upwards to the next chapter. I had to cut it short, but here it is.**

**Felicity and Oliver are not together, yet, in this chapter. And I'm guessing at some point in this current season Slade takes Felicity. When the narrative was "I will corrupt those he loves...blah blah blah." and showed the picture of Felicity, I'm just guessing that happens. Then in my mind Oliver is like, duh, of course I love her...but that's my perfect Arrow world. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Felicity sat at her compute in the foundry, blanket wrapped around her tightly. She watched Oliver working out. Normally, she would try to hide that fact that she watched him work, what with all the sweating and the glistening with sweat and the abs. But he was angry. She knew he was angry. Felicity knew he had to work out that anger on the salmon ladder and probably at least one or two punching bags.

Tonight had been a close call, but they weren't done. Felicity had gone undercover as they tried to stop a sex trafficking ring targeting girls in the Glades. It was hard to make it through the Glades dressed up as, well, Felicity thought, a slut. She was propositioned multiple times. But the real test of the mission would come tomorrow. She had to show up at a warehouse tomorrow night on the pretense of a job prospect, but in actuality they kidnapped the girls and sold them off. Felicity also had help getting dressed from Thea. Apparently, Roy knew that Thea would have the outfit for Felicity to wear which surprised the rest of Team Arrow.

Oliver hadn't the idea of Felicity going into the warehouse when they couldn't absolutely guarantee her safety. He vocalized those thoughts profusely. But she tried to reassure him she could handle the mission. But their relationship had been strained over the past few months. The seemed to be dancing around each other's feelings. Oliver had yelled at Felicity twice recently under the pretense that she was spending far too much time in Central City. Barry was just figuring out how to use his powers and Felicity was helping him with the transition. Barry was her friend and he had always known she was in love with Oliver. No matter how many dances or dates Barry and Felicity had, she wasn't drawn to him like she was to Oliver. Barry knew he stood no chance, even with his new ability.

After Oliver accused Felicity a second time of shirking her Arrow responsibilities, she slapped him. She used all the force of her weight behind her, just as Diggle had taught her. Silence fell over the foundry except for the laugh that escaped from Diggle. Roy didn't dare laugh at the blonde IT whiz who had just slapped the Arrow, under fear for his life.

"How dare you say that me, Oliver," Felicity fumed. Her anger had reached new levels, that she didn't even know were possible, "especially for a second time." She was seeing red.

He had apologized profusely two days later, but something had shifted in their relationship. Team Arrow, on the other hand, saw the fight as a confirmation that Oliver returned Felicity's feelings. He was clearly jealous of Barry and the time he was able to spend with Felicity.

In order to even go on this mission she had to pull Oliver aside, but she had the feeling she was going to have another conversation about tomorrow night's risk. When Felicity thought he was done with his angry workout, she cornered him in a quiet spot near the equipment.

"Felicity," Oliver said as he wiped sweat from his delicious body. 'Bad, Felicity, don't think that,' Felicity said the herself. But Oliver was smirking and she realized she said that out loud. "What do you need?"

"There are too many girls have become victims of this man. If I can save them you need to let me." He was getting ready to protest, but she cut him off. "You do this every night. We will have the comms, my tracker and you, Digg and Roy with be my back-up. We have to stop this, Oliver, we can't let these girls fend for themselves." Oliver dropped his head, knowing she was right, but battle with the knowledge that she could get hurt. He knew she was stronger than most people gave her credit, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He let out a long breath, "At the first sign of trouble, you give some code word and we get you out of there. I don't care what happens, but if you feel something is wrong, then we'll be in there right away." His words shocked her. She thought she would have to put up more of a fight.

"Really?! I know you don't like it, but I didn't think you would agree so quickly."

He dropped his hand to her shoulder, "I trust you, Felicity. If you say you can do this, then I trust you." After the last few months, that statement meant the world to Felicity, but Oliver wasn't done. "I need you to be careful though. If I were a better man I would tell you that the team can't lose you. But I'm not. I'm selfish so I'm letting you know that I can't do this, any of this without you. I can't lose you, Felicity." His emotions were strong and Felicity wasn't sure if he was aware of what he was saying.

"Oliver," he had again dropped his head, but she pulled it back up so there were eye to eye, "I can do this. Believe in your trust." She heard him whisper, "I do," but she kept talking. "When this mission is over, we're going to have a long talk about, all of this. A very long talk." She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she knew it might scare him. Her feelings ran deep and sometimes they even scared her. She knew what it felt like when she wasn't sure if he was going to make it back from a mission. She understood what he was feeling, but just like it didn't stop him from the risks, it wasn't going to stop her.

When they rejoined the group, Felicity and Oliver felt like the missed out on some joke. But Roy and Diggle remained tight lipped.

"Okay, let's go over the plan for tomorrow night."

* * *

He was running through the warehouse, knocking arrows into anyone who got in his way. He could hear her cries over the comms, rage filling his senses. Arrows continued to fly, nailing their targets. He found the main room and took out two henchmen with ease.

He knocked another arrow into place, ready to go, "Let her go," he stated in his Arrow voice. Seeing Felicity hurt in this man's arms frustrated him, but he had to save her in time. "I won't say it again." Oliver saw Roy jump down from the rafters, distracting the man who had a hold of Felicity. The distraction gave Oliver enough time to stink multiple arrows into his chest, eliminating the threat.

Roy made it to Felicity's falling body just before her head hit the floor. Oliver checked again to make sure all threats were contained then he rushed to Felicity's side. He gathered her into his arms, away from Roy. They were already running from the warehouse in search of help. "I knew I shouldn't have let her do this. Felicity?" He called out to her, trying to wake her.

She mumbled, "Oliver...," her eyes were drooping, "Oliver..."

"I'm right here, Felicity," he assured her.

She looked up, searching his face, "I...I love you." Then darkness overcame her.

* * *

She had been in the hospital for a week. The doctors told Oliver that her body needed the rest after the trauma it experienced and that made Oliver shake with anger.

He hadn't left her bedside other than the few times Digg convinced him to go home, shower, eat and maybe catch some sleep and that he would stay with Felicity until he returned. Digg knew Oliver would only be gone for the least amount of time possible.

Digg saddled up to Felicity's bed, "Felicity, I've never seen him this way before," he told her sleeping form, while he had the moment alone with her. "He hasn't left your bedside. We haven't done any after hours work either. Felicity, he needs you to wake up. I need you to wake up soon." Digg needed his friend back, too. He knew none of them functioned well without the whole team. "Lyla, wanted me to tell you to wake up soon so you all can have a girls night with a ton of wine, crappy and amazing food and some trashy girly movies. Her words, not mine."

* * *

Oliver woke up with a jolt. He had fallen asleep with his head on his arms on the side of Felicity's hospital bed. He could feel some presence in the room. Set-up in the corner of the room, flipping through a magazine was Thea.

Not looking up from the magazine, she spoke, "You know, for the amount of time you spend here hassling the staff, you could probably just cuddle with Felicity in that bed and no one would say anything. And you'd probably get some decent sleep."

"How long have you been here, Speedy?" Oliver sat up from the bed, but still had a hold of Felicity's hand.

"Not too long. I didn't want to wake you since you need whatever sleep you can get," Thea crossed the room to put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I need her to wake up, Thea," Oliver trailed off.

"She will, Ollie, her body just needs to rest. You all run yourselves ragged. Just because Felicity isn't fighting the bad guys physically doesn't mean she isn't exhausted." Thea and Felicity had become close friends once Thea was finally let in on the Arrow secret. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Oliver looked up at his little sister, surprised at her perceptive question, "Honestly, probably since the day I ended up in her car, bleeding. But I wasn't completely aware of it until Slade took her and then I tried to fight it. I'm no good for her. The life I lead isn't exactly safe. She will always be a target. I told her before we left on the mission that I can't lose her. I can't, Thea, I can't lose her."

Thea saw one tear slide down her brother's face before he hastily wiped it away. "You are an idiot!" Thea laughed.

"Speedy..."

"No, Ollie, you are an idiot. Do you think Felicity is in any more danger by dating you than not? Just because she would be dating The Hood doesn't mean criminals don't already know she works with him. The police know she helps The Hood so she's been a target whether dating you or not. But, Ollie, denying that the two of you love each other just hurts you both. It doesn't protect either of you."

"Thea, she deserves better than me!"

She laughed again, "You're probably right, Ollie, but don't you think she should be the judge of that?" Thea paused, hoping her next words would sink in, "Don't take her choice away. Will you make each other mad? Yes, probably. But will you love each other through the anger? Most definitely. But you, Ollie, are a great person, brother, man and you deserve to be happy and if that's with Felicity then STOP PUSHING HER AWAY!"

Oliver took a deep breathe, "What if I screw it up?"

"Then I know you will do your best to fix it." Thea gave her brother a warm smile, "Tell her how you feel, Ollie, as soon as you can. She deserves that from you."

Oliver looked at Felicity's peaceful body. She was still, something she didn't do often. This was going to be hectic, crazy and hard, but he took what Thea said to heart, "Don't take away her choice."

Thea left and Oliver was alone in the room. He climbed in next to Felicity, careful not to jostle her. He placed a kiss to her hair and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there is a part 2 to this chapter, but don't get used to the 2 days in a row of posting. I won't have another chapter until this weekend. And I feel terrible for not writing my HP story, but I'm having a little trouble with it so that's why the Arrow story gets a little bit more attention.**

**Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! Sorry for any spelling errors...I don't beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again because of the fantastic response so far, I'm giving you the second part of the last chapter earlier than expected! Yea! And then another chapter this weekend. Thank you, as always, for the reviews/favorites/follows. That make me ecstatic.**

**Also, yea CW for renewing Arrow for a 3rd season! I'm elated with the early renewal and thank the higher beings for knowing a good thing when they have it. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Felicity felt warm, too warm, warm like when you don't want to get out from underneath your covers warm. She opened her eyes to find the room bright white and the sleeping form of Oliver Queen snuggled up to her. She reached over to pinch herself and found that she wasn't dreaming. She had to hold back and pause before realizing she wanted to run her fingers over his jaw. She didn't want to risk waking him up. It took her a minute to realize where she was, the hospital, and to remember what had happened.

Before she could dwell on it too much, the door to her room opened and in walked a middle-aged nurse. The nurse was obviously taken aback to see Oliver Queen in bed with her patient.

Fortunately, Felicity never had a tube down her throat so she found her voice with relative ease, quickly pleading with the nurse, "Please don't wake him." Felicity took another look around the room, "I'm guessing I've been here for awhile." The nurse nodded, "Which means he probably hasn't slept well, which means he'll end up cranky because I don't want to wake him and then he'll be all growly. And I just want to avoid that..." She might have been recently unconscious, but she could still ramble with the best of them.

"Well, I do need to check your vitals since you're finally up." Felicity nodded. The nurse then nodded to the muscular man in Felicity's bed, "He's been here round the clock. Most of the nurses loved it at first, because, let's face it, honey, that boy's quite handsome. But he actually turned out to be quite demanding when it came to your care and his charm quickly wore off." The nurse smiled sweetly back at Felicity, "I'm Kelly, by the way. I'll be taking care of you most of the day."

"Thank you. And I would apologize for his behavior, but unfortunately he's not sorry." Felicity laughed, "He really hasn't left?" She sounded surprised and hopeful, but she didn't want to be disappointed.

"Sweetheart, your other friends tried to drag him out of her, but he wouldn't budge. You have quite the protectors, since that Mr. Diggle is even larger than that one," she pointed towards Oliver.

Felicity smiled, thinking happily that her boys had made some impressions on the staff, although it didn't seem to be all good.

The nurse hurried out the door after deeming that Felicity was doing well and that the doctor would be in shortly. So Felicity snuggled down a little bit more, watching as Oliver continued to sleep. His face looked younger than he presented himself and she knew that had to do with the hell he went through for five years. A shiver swept through her body at how handsome the man was that lay next to her and the horrors he faced daily.

But it was the shiver that woke up Oliver. He was afraid something was wrong with Felicity. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find two beautiful eyes staring back at him.

"Felicity, you're awake."

"Aren't you Mr. Obvious," Felicity teased causing Oliver to smirk at the sound and the woman it came from.

"I see being unconscious for a week hasn't deterred your impeccable sense of humor," Oliver jested back at her.

"I've been in here for a week?" Felicity was stunned. She also knew this week would cost her a bigger fight than The Count if she ever wanted to go undercover again. And she planned on arguing, but today was not that day.

"Yes, and I've been worried every moment you've been here," Oliver sat up, "We should get the doctor." He tried to leave the bed, but Felicity pulled him back down.

"No, the nurse was just in here and she said I was doing okay," Oliver tried to protest, but she stopped his protest with a finger to his lips, "She said the doctor would be in soon. They know I'm awake, but I just want to stay here a little longer, safe in your arms. Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog expression.

Oliver's only reply was to pull her into his chest. "Felicity, I know we need to have a talk, but I was thinking we could do it over dinner?" Oliver asked. He had never in his life felt shy about asking a girl on a date, but then again Felicity wasn't just some girl.

She sighed, because despite the fact that she was in a hospital bed, she was also in the arms of the man she loved. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If I say yes, will you say yes?"

"Oliver," she was going to make him wait, just as she had to, but she wouldn't make him wait as long, "Yes."

The two of them fell back asleep, hands tangled tightly, fitting perfectly into each other. And that's how Diggle and Thea found them when the hospital called to tell them Felicity was awake.

* * *

Felicity flopped down on her bed, exhausted and frustrated, because she couldn't figure out what to wear on her first official date with Oliver. Of course she had had dinner with Oliver plenty of times before but this was clearly different.

Felicity picked up her phone, texting the only person she knew could help her in this situation. Twenty minutes later, Thea arrived, pounding on her apartment door. "Felicity, we don't have a ton of time. Open up!"

Felicity opened the door, "Please, Thea, yell a bit louder, I don't think the nosy, cat lady in 1E heard you!"

"Lis, first of all, who cares. Second, you are the one that called me for my expertise, so no complaining." The two of them walked into Felicity's room, "A tornado clearly ripped through this room."

"Thea, it has to be perfect and that starts with my outfit," Felicity sat down on her bed, her head in her hands. She wanted this date to knock the socks off of Oliver. Then Felicity realized that expression was awkward.

"YOU are putting too much pressure on one night. You both have known each other for a long time and one night isn't going to change the way you two are around each other or how you feel about Oliver. Don't make this night bigger that it needs to be." Thea would not let these two ruin their relationship, because they were obviously perfect for each other. And Oliver desperately needed a sane and put together woman in his life. Thea didn't hate Laurel, but once Ollie was back from the island, Thea had noticed that he had changed. It was almost as if Oliver out grew Laurel. Laurel brought out the parts of Ollie that Thea didn't particularly enjoy. And unbeknownst to Thea, Felicity was aware of the horrors Ollie went through on the island and she had accepted her brother for who he was, not who he used to be.

"You're right, Thea. But I'm so nervous. What if it's awkward? What if it's so awkward that neither of has anything to say and we sit there in silence?" 'God,' Felicity thought, 'He's Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO and she was just Felicity Smoak, IT expert turned executive assistant.

"Of course I'm right. And because I'm right, you will either name one of your children after me or make me godmother, at least that's what I told Ollie." Thea moved to Felicity's closet, unaware that the blonde was shocked that Thea was already talking about her possible future children with Oliver. "Plus, Lis, you ramble all the time so believe me, I don't think the two of you will be silent. Now is there something in here that make you feel comfortable yet sexy?"

Felicity wasn't sure if she could handle the Thea Queen treatment.

* * *

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door to find his sister answering it, "Speedy, what are you doing here?" He flashed that Oliver Queen trademark smile.

Thea looked back toward Felicity's room smiling, "Just spending some much needed girl time with my friend Felicity." Oliver was pleasantly surprised by the friendship Thea and Felicity had come to make. They were the two most important women in his life and the fact that they got along meant the world to Oliver, although he had a feeling Thea had shared embarrassing information about him. "I'll see you later, big brother." Thea then leaned up to give her brother a kiss on the cheek and whispering, "Don't mess this up."

Oliver chuckled, "I don't intend to, Speedy."

Satisfied with his answer, Thea yelled, "Bye, Lis, see you later," and left.

When Oliver turned around from shutting the apartment door, their eyes met and Oliver's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful.

"Oliver, are you okay?" He had stopped talking and his expression was unreadable. Felicity started to fell self conscious about her outfit and started to smooth out non-existent wrinkles in her dress. It was a royal blue color with a ruffled waist that ended in a pencil skirt, her favorite.

Oliver made his way over to the gorgeous blonde, who he had somehow convinced to go out with him. "You look incredible, Felicity." He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek making her blush instantly.

* * *

They were overdressed for Big Belly Burger, but it felt like the perfect place for their first date. They sat in their normal booth and placed an order they could recite easily, since they are there often.

They settled into the booth, Felicity on one side Oliver on the other. Then she smiled and laughed, "What's so funny?" Oliver asked as he slide his hand across the table lacing his fingers with Felicity's. It felt like a natural instinct.

"I was just remembering one of the first times we came here," Oliver had remembered the case involved The Dodger, " You told me you preferred to put the fear of God into people." She laughed again remembering the conversation. It was one of their firsts as Team Arrow.

"And look at how far we've come," Oliver smiled fondly, but it soon dropped. He wasn't sure if he could put Felicity through this, any of this. Their lives would no longer be private.

Felicity pulled on the hand she was holding, "Hey, Oliver, what's wrong? Talk to me." He was lost in thought and he seemed so far away from her. She heard him sigh, "You, Oliver Queen, are thinking way too much. I can see the gears moving."

Letting out another rare chuckle and replied, "Not too many people have ever accused me of that. I'm sure Lance has a rather strong opinion."

"Stop avoiding the question, Queen," she told him firmly, "Tell me what you're thinking, please?"

"Are you sure about this? Us?" Because Oliver wasn't completely sure and his track record was full of blemishes. "I mean you wouldn't just be dating me, you would be dating billionaire, CEO Oliver Queen?"

Felicity got out of her seat across fro Oliver, dropping his head. He didn't take that as a good sign, but she then motioned for him to move over. She then took both of his hands in hers as she sat next to him, "I am absolutely sure about my feelings for you, all of you." Felicity lowered her voice, "I want to be with Oliver Queen, the loving and tender brother and son. Oliver Queen, the hero that saves this city everyday and the Oliver Queen who tries his hardest to make his family's business better each day. I love the Oliver Queen who tries to better himself and everyone around him. That's the man I want and that's who you are."

Oliver leaned his head down so their foreheads touched, "You are too good for me, Felicity Smoak. I don't know how I could ever deserve someone as loving, sweet, kind, intelligent and absolutely sexy as you. But I plan to work on becoming the man you deserve." He gently cupped her delicate cheeks and placed a feather soft kiss to her magenta lips. They moved together fluidly, finally tasting each other after all the built up sexual tension. Only when their food was delivered did they pull apart.

"Oliver, I really, really enjoyed that kiss, but I'm also kind of starving, so..."

"Eat," he urged and she wasted no time enjoying her burger. "So from that reaction, does that mean there's going to be a second date?" He looked at her sideways while taking a bite, grinning from ear to ear.

"Keep kissing a girl like that and there will be more than just a second date," Felicity then blushed furiously, "Stupid brain to mouth filter," she muttered.

Oliver laughed heartily again and kissed Felicity's temple, excited for what the future for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Yea, in my world, they're finally together! The next chapter we'll go farther than we've ever gone into the future! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapters. It's not as long as the others, but it is one of my favorites. I love Oliver as a father, because just the way he is with Felicity, I can only imagine and write about how tender he would be to his little girl.**

**I also wish Tommy had never died.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Diapers. Oliver huffed. There were diapers everywhere. Oliver had told Raisa and the nanny that he could handle changing his son's diaper, but upon further reflection, he wasn't so sure.

He let out another exasperated huff. Oliver was certain he would rather be shooting arrows at criminals in the Glades than trying to change his seven-month-old son's diaper. It would certainly be easier, Oliver knew. "Hey little buddy. Tommy, dude, this isn't funny anymore. You need your diaper changed and even though it may seem that we have enough money to invest in a diaper company, I'd like to not waste anymore." Tommy continued to giggle, and Oliver started to talk to his friend who was his son's namesake, "Tommy, I know you're also probably laughing at this situation, but it really isn't funny." Oliver tried to hold in his own laughter because he could certainly hear his best friend laughing, too. Oliver did think the situation was comical knowing that he and Tommy had never, ever imagined they would have kids and now Oliver had two.

Before the island, Oliver didn't even want to think about being with one woman. That's not who they were. Oliver and Tommy had the world at their fingers and no limit funds. But now Oliver wished he had been more mature and actually have graduated from at least one college. He wanted to be that role model for his children, but it seemed like he would have to lean on Felicity for yet another thing.

Oliver was on attempt number three with the diapers when he felt something wet hit his hand, "Really, Tommy, a fountain of pee!" Oliver quickly shielded the pee with the diaper and was finally able to get the straps fastened on the sides. "I'm trying not to wake your mother, buddy, and you're making it incredibly hard." Oliver then lifted his son over his shoulder and began to rhythmically pat his butt. The little man eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Oliver opened his bedroom door to find his girls belly laughing hysterically on the bed, the baby monitor lying in between them. "And what has the two of you laughing so hard?"

It was his almost 5-year-old daughter who spoke first, through her giggles, "Daddy, you said Tommy was peeing like a fountain over the monitor." Lily stopped to laugh some more. "Mommy and I thought that was sooooooooooooo funny, Daddy." Like made a fountain gesture with her hand, showing some dramatic flair. She then landed in her daddy's lap making her laugh even harder at his expression.

Oliver growled, picking her up and throwing Lily into the air. He caught her easily and laid her down on the massive bed. "I'll give you something to laugh about, young lady." Oliver tried to sound stern through his smile and proceeded to tickle his favorite daughter until she was pleading with him to stop. "Daadddeeeee," she gasped in between laughs, "Puh-wease!"

"I'll stop if you promise that you and Mommy will stop laughing at your favorite Daddy," Oliver then gave Lily his best pouty face.

Lily looked him straight in the eye, "I promise, Daddy," Lily flung herself around her father's neck, hugging the air out of him. Then she marched on the bed over to her mother, "Mommy, we need to stop laughing at Daddy or else he's gonna tickle me, again." Felicity nodded, feigning serious.

A harsh knock interrupted their play time, followed by Thea opening the door, her hand over her eyes, "Is everyone decent in here?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as her husband responded, "Yes, Speedy. We don't just lay around naked with our daughter in the room."

"Well, with the way you two procreate, I can never be too careful," Thea teased.

"What do you need, Speedy?" Oliver sounded exasperated.

"Well, Ollie, I was hoping that Miss Lily would come help me paint my nails and then I thought maybe Lily and I could have a mani-pedi party. I even think Uncle Roy said something about having his toes painted, too." Thea asked using her best sweet and soft tone.

Lily looked at her mom with pleading eyes, "Can I, Mommy, puh-wease?!"

Felicity ran her hand along the back of Lily's dirty blonde hair, "Of course, baby, but be good for Aunty Thea and Uncle Roy."

"I will, Mommy," Lily was off the bed in an instant and into the arms of her aunt. "Aunty Fea, can we paint Uncle Roy's nails bright green?"

Thea's laugh echoed through the mansion, "I think Uncle Roy would absolutely love that color."

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's back, breathing in his scent, "She is clear Daddy's Little Girl."

Oliver had a smug, proud smile on his face, "Ha, I'm sure Roy will hate the green color, but he would never tell Lily no." Oliver turned, so he was facing Felicity, "I thought you were taking a nap, because that's why I had the whole diaper fiasco."

She leaned him, kissing him slowly. When she pulled away, he had a dazed expression and Felicity relished the fact that she could have that effect on him, "But then I wouldn't have heard the entire diaper fiasco of Queen Mansion. I'm sure it will be the stuff of legends. How the mighty Arrow was able to defeat an infant and his unruly diaper. Besides, now I think I can convince you to lay down with me." She smiled.

"Ugh, if I must," Oliver laid back, readjusting so they could lay together comfortably, "Although, this right here is much better than our son's diapers."

With their kids occupied, exhausted was pulling on Felicity, but she had one last thing to share with Oliver, "Oliver, you are so good with them. For a man that was so sure he would fail as a father, you are the exact opposite."

He placed a kiss to her hair, "Thank you, but you make it so easy. I just didn't know how easy you would make parenting. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I've also discovered how much I love Thea. Just like Felicity, she's a strong woman and that's one of the most amazing things Arrow does so well. Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did you think I was dead? Ha, sorry for the delay. I had to deal with the devastating USA hockey loses to Canada (twice). Here's the next chapter. Can't wait for next week's episode. I'm really hoping for amazing Oliver-Felicity scenes. Also, I found a hilarious article at . The title is "Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are totally gonna bang, and here's how we know" It's great and totally right on. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews/favorites/follows. It's more than I could have expected. Now, Happy Reading! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Russia. If there was any place in the world she hated more than Russia, Felicity hadn't found it yet. Well, she was sure there were third world countries with leaders she would hate too, but Russia held too many bad memories. And of course Queen Consolidated needed to meet with Oliver and of course Isabel stupid Rochev had to come with them, again. Why? Things were going extremely well with Oliver. They had been dating for almost seven months, all under the radar. The odd part - Oliver was the one ready to take their relationship public, but Felicity wasn't ready to share it with everyone. She wanted to wait a little longer before the press invaded their relationship. Felicity also found it fun when the Arrow would sneak up her fire escape and spend his nights with her. There was an adrenaline rush Felicity wasn't used to, but she definitely liked it. Right now, Felicity and Oliver were in a blissful bubble and she didn't want anyone to pop it.

But now they were on a stupid plane to stupid Russia with stupid Isabel and Felicity couldn't even hold Oliver's stupid hand and that's all she wanted to do right now on top of the fact that they were headed off to the country of the infamous, non-talked about hook-up.

Felicity sat in her seat, trying to focus on her tablet ignoring stupid Isabel. That insipid woman had insisted on sitting next to Oliver as they went over the notes Felicity compiled for this meeting. Felicity also tried to block out their conversation, but Isabel apparently couldn't keep her hands to herself with her frequent need to touch Oliver's arm. Then she had the audacity to laugh jovially with Oliver, because stupid Oliver apparently told a stupid joke. The usually uptight business woman seemed to be trying overtly to attract Oliver's attention and hold on for life. Felicity then growled and Oliver sat up straighter in his seat. He had never heard Felicity growl. He was normally the one who growled, or at least, that was what Felicity told him. Turning towards her, he asked, "Is everything okay, Miss Smoak?"

She stuttered out, "I'm...it's...issues...tablet...thingy." He shot her an expression that Felicity couldn't read, which was unusual.

Thankfully, eventually, all four of them made it through the flight. Digg had naturally accompanied them in his "official" role of body guard. Stupid Isabel made her way to her room, which was three floors away and on the other side of the hotel. After what had happened on the plane, Felicity hacked into the hotel's system and switched that evil woman's room. Felicity took a little comfort in making that happen. And it wasn't that Felicity didn't trust Oliver, but Isabel was evil. Felicity could feel that deep down and the plane ride had only confirmed Isabel's attraction, either real or staged, for Oliver. Felicity then laughed inwardly, 'We'll see, since I'm the one who will be sleeping next to him.'

Oliver and Digg snorted behind her and Felicity realized she had said that out loud. "Oliver, since you're sleeping buddy has been arranged, I'll take the single room. Thank you." Diggle said taking the key from Felicity. The team knew they were dating since there were no secrets among them. "And who knew Felicity would be such a possessive girlfriend." Diggle laughed, leaving the couple in the hallway.

"Shut it, Digg," Felicity yelled through gritted teeth after him. Oliver caught her, arm snaking around her waist placing a kiss to her temple.

"I think it's incredibly sexy," he whispered, but Felicity jerked away from his arm, marching into the room.

"Oh no, Oliver Queen, you don't get to touch me or charm me. You let that woman touch you, a lot!" She flung her bag into the room, stalking over to the couch, preparing for an argument. What made her angrier was the fact that Oliver seemed amused by the entire thing. 'Arrogant brat!'

He wasn't far behind her. He crossed his arms, staring at her, "Oh, really, Felicity, is that who you think I am?" He knew she didn't realized she had said the comment out loud, hearing her mutter, "Dammit."

"Felicity, I'm not sure I understand why exactly you're mad."

She put her hands on her hips, seething, "You have the nerve to stand there and ask me that! We're in this stupid country where you slept with that stupid woman and she was touching you and laughing at your non-existent jokes. You, Oliver Queen, don't tell jokes," she was definitely using her loud voice.

"I, some...times...tell jokes," Oliver had thought nothing of any of Isabel's advances. Maybe pre-island Oliver would have, but that wasn't him and he was completely devoted to Felicity. He had hoped Felicity would have been able to let go of his tryst with Isabel.

She glared at him, "No you don't. How could you let that go on for as long as it did, Oliver?"

Now it was his turn to get mad, "I seem to remember telling you numerous times that we should go public with our relationship, but you, Felicity, are the one who wanted to wait. You have to pick one, we're either a secret or we come clean and go public, you choose." He had been comfortable with her dictating their pace, but if she was going to get mad about this then he wouldn't keep quiet. "I love you. I don't deserve you, but I love you. And I'm ready to tell the world that I love you."

Felicity huffed, dropping her gaze to the floor, "I know, you're right."

Oliver's eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Louder now, hands no longer on her hips, "I said you're right. Don't be a sore winner and rub it in." She pouted now, sticking out her bottom lip, "You love me?" It was the first time he had actually said it, at least when she was conscious. Oliver crossed to her, flipping his finger at her protruding lip.

"Yes, I love you. Now what would you like to do? Would you like me to march down to Isabel's room, proclaim my love for you while telling her to keep her hands off my sexy body?"

Felicity hit his chest and laughed, "Woah, was that a laugh? I thought you just told me I didn't tell jokes?" He grabbed at her, pulling him into his embrace.

"I never said you weren't funny. It just doesn't happen often."

"So, Miss Smoak, I'm still waiting for an answer. What would you like to do?" He hugged her tighter.

"I would like to take a nap, trying to avoid jet lag. Then I would like to go out to dinner at a nice restaurant."

"Okay, anything else?"

"And I would like to hold your hand while doing it." Felicity then realized what she said, "Ugh, worst way to say things. I would like to hold your hand while going out to dinner with you!"

"Do I get to kiss you while at dinner or are we just on a strictly holding hands agenda?" He smirked, but Felicity caught him off guard by slanting her lips over his, then biting his bottom lip while pulling away.

"Oh, there will definitely be kissing," she told him.

"I'll call down to the front desk and ask them to make us a reservation somewhere nice, but are you ready for what this means? Our private life will now be on display and we'll be making our relationship public in Russia."

"It's time to make some better memories in Russia. I've already told my mother about you so she won't be shocked." Her mother had actually squealed when seeing a picture of Oliver and was insistent on meeting Oliver soon. Felicity wanted to delay that confrontation for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry for my behavior today with Isabel, both on the plane and before, but I would like to make it up to you." He looked for a cue, hoping she picked up on what he was suggesting.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Queen?"

He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, "It starts with our clothes coming off and somebody else coming too!"

"You are forgiven, Queen!" They then were lost to each other.

* * *

They were woken up to a pounding sound at their door, Felicity groaned, "Oliver, make it stop."

"Just ignore it. They'll go away." He snuggled up closer, inhaling her scent.

But it didn't stop and Felicity wormed out of his arms, "Ugh, where's my shirt? Do you remember where it went?" She was frantically searching for any of her clothes so she could make the pounding at the door stop. She finally found Oliver's dress shirt from the night before and buttoned it up.

By the time she made it to the door, the pounding was constant. She yanked the door open, "What?!"

"Where is he?" Isabel marched in without an invitation shortly followed by Diggle. He had her the pounding and wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

Isabel was the last person Felicity ever wanted to see on a normal day, but now she was worse first thing in the morning, "What can I help you with, Ms. Rochev?" She didn't even try to hide the disdain in her voice.

"Have you two seen the papers this morning? Obviously from your lack of clothing, probably not," Isabel threw down the stack of papers and magazines, "This is awful."

"There's nothing awful about any of this, Isabel," Oliver said as he entered the room, shirtless, "And our relationship is none of your business." He had assumed the only reason Isabel Rochev was pounding on their door was due to their now public relationship.

"It has everything to do with our business, Oliver," her tone indicating she was treating him like a child and respected him only as such, "I don't even want to think what the board or investors will think of you in a sleazy relationship with your secretary."

Oliver crossed to Felicity, handing her her tablet, "I thought you would like this." She smiled thanking him. She turned the tablet on and heard a frantic mess of pings. She had set up an alert for Oliver's name and she found their picture all over gossip sites. She showed him what she found. Headlines like 'Oliver finds new Queen' or 'Office Love: Queen and secretary spotted in Russia.'

"Well, what do the two of you have to say for yourselves?"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand, "First, she's an executive assistant. I would have thought you, as a successful business woman wouldn't want to put down another successful woman. It's beneath you." Felicity beamed at him. He was her hero. "And it means we're officially dating. We've been together for seven months. We'll be drafting a press release announcing our relationship, but we just couldn't hide it anymore."

"What a cliche, Oliver, sleeping with your secretary," she spat back at him.

"Executive assistant, and we're not just sleeping together. Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Miss Smoak, I would have thought you were smarter than to fall into his traps and charm."

"With all due respect, Ms. Rochev, our relationship is none of your business. Oliver and I would do nothing to harm this company." Felicity chimed in. She was incredibly proud of the way Oliver was defending their relationship and she would fight just as hard. Felicity would work hard to thwart Isabel stupid Rochev down at every point.

Oliver nodded towards Diggle, knowing he would catch onto his next sentence, "Isabel, we have nothing further to discuss, so we believe it is time to leave," Diggle took his cue and opened the hotel room's door. "We will see you at the meeting." He still had a hold of Felicity's hand and he brought it to his mouth to brush a sweet kiss to the back of her hand. She rewarded him with a beaming smile.

Isabel released a huff, quickly stood up from the couch and made her way to the door, "If this brings any negativity to this company, I will bury the two of you and you'll never work again." With that, Diggle shut the door in Isabel's face.

"Thank you, John. That woman makes me want to punch her stupid face over and over and over again." Felicity admitted. That comment elicited more laughter from Diggle and Oliver.

"I would pay good money to see you and Isabel fight," Diggle laughed and Felicity shot him a glare, "But since I am the one who trains you, then I'm betting on you, Felicity."

"You better."

"You two okay now?" Diggle asked, now as their friend, "This is a big deal."

Oliver looked at Felicity, searching her expression for any sense of regret, but she didn't have any. "We're good, Digg."

"Yes, we're really good." Felicity was happy.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm truly interested in how Isabel is connected to QC? She's connected to somebody, somehow. And I pretty much dislike everything that she is. When she came out of Oliver's hotel room I was very much disappointed similar to Sarah. Here's to hoping for better Oliver-Felicity moments. After all, they are endgame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think three things are quite obvious from my story. 1. I love Oliver and Felicity. 2. I am a complete Thea Queen fan. and 3. I love family moments between Oliver, Felicity and the kids they will have in the future. So here's another glimpse. It's isn't huge, but there are some cute moments.**

**Also, I don't know DC comic stories. I just know what the Arrow TV Show. When I wrote the story where Felicity ended up in the hospital and this next installment, I don't feel the need to write the super action scenes. I'm leaving them up to your imagination. Just my preference. **

**Thank you, as always, for reviews/favorites/follows. They mean so much. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Readying!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The lair was hectic as Lily and Tommy were both running around the equipment, but Felicity and Oliver had no choice to bring them here. Raisa was visiting family, their nanny was sick and Thea was heavily pregnant herself. Neither of them wanted to put that pressure on the pregnant woman. And after everything that had happened with Moira, Oliver wasn't completely trusting when it came to leaving his children alone with her. So, they packed up their family and headed to the foundry.

Tommy had other ideas and had happened upon his father's quiver and bow ready to play with the cool looking "toy" and the arrows that came with it. "TOMMY!" Oliver yelled, running over to the little boy, "Buddy, play with your own bow and arrow." Oliver walked to toddler over towards his mother, to play with his Nerf bow and arrow set. He gently placed the little man down on the mat.

Felicity looked down at her baby boy, moving down to his level, "Tommy, baby, you can not play with Daddy's big bow because you could get seriously hurt. Understand?" She wanted to always treat her children with intelligence, fostering open communication.

Tommy looked up at Felicity, blue eyes wide looking like a miniature version of Oliver, "Otay, Momee!" Tommy then picked up the arrows occupying his time.

Lily, meanwhile, was playing a game of twenty questions with her father, "Daddy, what's this?" She had found Yao Fei and Shado's bow. Oliver picked Lily up and sat them down on a couch.

"Lily-bug, this is a very old bow that I used to learn how to shoot," Lily hung on every word Oliver told her, she was completely enamored and enthralled by her daddy. Just like her mother, Oliver was her hero. "My friends gave this bow to me to use."

Lily then looked at the bow with awe and wonder, clearing this was important to her father by the way he talked about it. "Where are those friends now, Daddy? Was it Uncle Digg?" Her curiosity amazed Oliver. She wanted to know everything and she wanted to know how everything worked - no doubt Felicity's influence. Oliver then heard Felicity call his name. He was sure she had heard Lily's question and was checking in to make sure Oliver was alright.

Oliver and Felicity had discussed early on how much to tell their children about Oliver's past and their current night job. Most nights, Oliver and Felicity tucked their children into bed, reading stories and handing out kisses, before leaving for the foundry. Tommy and Lily were then left in the care of Raisa and the nanny, that's why they had hired the extra help in the first place. Felicity ran extensive background checks, both legal and illegal, to find the perfect care-giver. Her name was Tatiana, the kids called her TeeTee, and she was recommended by Raisa and thankfully TeeTee didn't ask questions.

Then when Lily first discovered Oliver's scars, at the age of 4, she started to cry, believing her daddy was hurt. But Oliver assured her they didn't hurt anymore, because her mommy had kissed them all better. Lily then leaned on Oliver, placing a sweet kiss to all the scars she could see. It had brought tears to Felicity eyes. "Now you fell x'tra bedder, Dah-dee!"

Recently, however, Lily was asking more questions and her parents had to find the appropriate words to explain it without the gruesome details. Oliver told her about the shipwreck and how her grandfather had passed away, though not the specific way he died. The family then snuggled together while Oliver began to explain the island to his young daughter.

"Lily-bug, I love you so much and so does your mommy, you know that right?" She nodded, hugging her father closer, "After the shipwreck, I had to stay on an island until Aunt Thea was able to come find me and some times, I got hurt while there."

"Are you still hurt, Daddy?" tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh, no, Bug," Oliver smiled, "You and your mommy make me feel better everyday." He placed a kiss to her hair.

"Even Tommy?" Lily asked, a sour look on her face.

"Yes, Bug, even Tommy," Oliver laughed.

Lily then brought Oliver back to the present, "Daddy?" She asked, prompting him to answer her question.

"Oh, Bug, do you remember the island I told you about?" She nodded, "Well, they passed away like Grandpa only they were trying to protect me from getting more scars." Oliver wasn't sure how Lily would react to the story, but her response surprised him.

"This bow must mean a lot to you. Why don't you use this one?"

She was incredibly smart, "Because it is so special that I don't want to break it. Plus, your mommy got me this other really cool bow and I like to make your mommy happy."

Lily thought about her next questions, hoping Oliver would take it well, "Daddy, do you think you could teach me how to shoot with this bow?" Oliver didn't know she had taken an interest in archery. For some reason, he felt an extra ounce of pride.

"I think we'll have to run the idea by your mother, but if you want to learn I don't see why not." Lily was so happy, "But, you won't be able to touch anything unless I'm around, got it, Bug?" She hugged him round the neck, "And I promise I will talk to your mother about it."

"I love you, Daddy, and it only has a little to do with the arrows," he chuckled, "I love you, too, Bug!"

Their conversation was cut off by the pings coming from Felicity's computers, "Oliver!" Felicity shouted.

He rushed over to her side, Lily still in his arms. Digg and Roy followed him. "What's going on?"

"He's moved all of his money to a bank account in the Cayman's and scheduled a jet leaving from Starling City Airport in 45 minutes."

The team was gearing up immediately, Tommy and Lily were also caught up in the excitement, "Roy, Digg, we'll cut him off in the hanger. Felicity, when I tell you, can you transfer the money into Mrs. Wilson's account?"

Felicity huffed, "Two children and nine years of marriage and you still have to ask...it hurts deep, Oliver." Felicity caught Tommy as he was currently running laps around the foundry.

* * *

The group was ready to leave, comms in place when Tommy ran to his father, not at all fazed by the hood or the mask, "Go, Dah-dee!"

Lily launched herself at Oliver too, he caught her, hauling her up with his other arm, "Be careful, Daddy, no more scars."

He kissed them both as Felicity met them, "Lily too the words right out of my mouth. Be careful!" She kissed him, up on her tip toes, lingering, "Come home to us, promise?"

"Promise," he nodded placing both of his children down, "Be good for your mother." He looked back at Felicity, "We'll let you know when we're there. You'll be our eyes."

* * *

Tommy eventually ran out of energy and was asleep in the pack 'n play. Lily, however, was doing her best to fight off sleeping as she desperately wanted to greet her daddy. She was sitting next to Felicity and yawning.

"Felicity, we're hear. Has he boarded the plane yet?" Felicity heard over the comms.

"Yes, he's on the plane, but I tipped them off about an imaginary engine problems." She could hear him running, "There are three heat signatures in the plane cabin, but no one in the cockpit."

"Okay, Felicity, make the transfer," Oliver said as he made his way onto the plane, "Paul Blackthorne, you have failed this city!"

Just as Felicity finished the transfer, her fist pumped in the air, Tommy woke up crying. She walked over to pick him up and began to rub soothing circles on his back as she sat back down in her chair. She looked Lily, "Lily, baby, go lay down on the couch. You can take Tommy's blanket and I'll wake you when Daddy gets back." Lily got up, following Felicity's instructions.

Oliver's voice interrupted her, "You okay with the two of them?"

"Yea, it took some calming down after you left, but now Lily is asleep. Tommy just woke up though."

"We're on our way back now," Felicity felt a wave a relief flow over her, knowing Oliver was okay, "I thought we did okay with the two of them there tonight, right? The two of them behaved pretty well."

"Yea, until Tommy started running laps around the foundry," Digg added to the conversation.

"Thank goodness there's only two of them," Roy chimed in, adding his two cents, "Although, Thea and I will be adding another soon."

"No extra Harpers allowed in the foundry," Oliver joked, only half serious.

"Agreed," Diggle interjected.

"What about another Queen?" Felicity admitted, quietly.

"What?!" Oliver spat out.

"Can't the two of you keep your hands off each other. You mate like rabbits," Digg mocked.

"Digg, Felicit is pretty hot," Roy teased, "I mean, I get it."

That elicited a growl from Oliver and Felicity could feel the tension.

"Roy, was that really appropriate? Now, he's all growly."

"Oh, look Barbie, you're the one that just told him you were pregnant over the comms," Roy laughed.

The door to the foundry burst open, Oliver had made it back in record time. Felicity sushed him as he tried to speak right away. She handed him Tommy so he could lay the little boy back down.

Oliver turned back to her, pulling Felicity to him, "Are you serious?" She nodded. Oliver then shifted his hands to her stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Well, I just found out last week. I wanted to find the right time to tell you since you will most likely freak out about this, but when do we ever have time alone. And now we're going to bring another life into the world. And I'm eleven weeks pregnant. I just had no idea." Felicity looked sheepish, unsure what Oliver was feeling at the moment, "What do you think? Is there going to be an Arrow-sized freak out right now?"

Instead, Oliver captured her lips. He had reacted badly the first time she ever told him she was pregnant, but he had been an idiot then and still now. Tommy, Lily and Felicity were his world and despite the danger they could be in everyday, he didn't want to ever imagine a life where they weren't present. He loved his family, more than his life. As their kisses continued, Oliver could taste some salt as he realized Felicity was crying, "Hey, no, why the tears?"

"I had no idea how you would respond. I was just nervous. And then I told you over the comms with Roy and -" he kissed her against, stopping her.

"We've already been through this twice, so we're less likely to mess this one up," Oliver joked, "As long as we keep Tommy from yelling 'Dad!' every time he sees the Arrow on the news, we'll be good."

Felicity laughed, Tommy was only a toddler but he was funny, "So you're okay with this?"

Oliver placed one hand over Felicity's abdomen and the other behind her head, pulling her closer, "I will admit I was deathly worried when you told me you were pregnant with Lily. I was a complete idiot, because she's the second smartest girl I know. And with Tommy, I was less scared, but now," Oliver paused, blue eyes boring into hers. "I know we can handle all of this even if we now have to play zone defense instead of man to man."

"You just made a basketball reference?" Felicity laughed again.

"Yes, and it's absolutely true. Now, kiss me one more time and let's let Digg and Roy back in. I'm sure they've been waiting outside."

The door opened and Digg heard the conversation over the comms. He had his hand over his eyes, feeling his way down the steps, "I made sure to call Lance about Blackthorne since you two were too occupied. And can I hug you now, Felicity?" Felicity laughed and she wrapped her arms around the giant man, "Congratulations! Thanks for giving me yet another new niece or nephew."

* * *

**A/N: Oliver and Felicity clearly like to make babies in my world as they should in every world. Just 3 more days until the next new episode of Arrow. I. Can't. Freaking. Wait! Thanks for reading. And I apologize for any typos. I just wanted to get this chapter out to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Super duper sorry for the delay. No excuse, just an apology. But how amazing was Wednesday's episode? It's really building up to the end of the season. I can't wait. I'm just hoping Felicity's dad isn't who I think Felicity's dad is.**

**I am not a comic book genius at all. I just watch movies and TV shows. Christian Bale is my favorite Batman. I'm not well versed in the comic book world, so this is just a fun chapter about Oliver being jealous (since we just got a taste of Felicity being jealous last chapter).**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks you, always, for the reviews/favorites/follows. The amount amazes me every time! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What is with you and superheroes?" Oliver asked as he and Felicity twirled around the Gala's dance floor. QC was holding a fundraiser for Glades General Hospital.

Felicity chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Oliver," Felicity responded coyly, trying to hide her mirth, "Bruce Wayne seemed nice enough."

Oliver's pull on her waist intensified, "Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. I understood and accepted extending an invitation to Barry." Oliver glanced over Felicity's head, fixing his gaze on something Felicity couldn't see, "By the way, he may boast about how quick he is, but I've caught him multiple times staring at you." Oliver's steely expression made her want to laugh, but she knew he wouldn't take that well. His jealousy was adorable.

"Oliver, you can't still be jealous of Barry," she brought their joined hands up to his cheek, "I love you, no one else." She then leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Oliver scoffed at her suggestion, "I've never been jealous of Barry."

Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed a little too loud as people began to stare in their direction, "You are the worst liar, Oliver Queen, just the absolute worst," then Felicity mocked his voice, "Why is this in a syringe? I ran out of water bottles. My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

Oliver stopped their dance, "Are you making fun of me, Miss Smoak?"

Felicity feigned seriousness, "Oh, I would never do that. No."

They began to twirl again, "Barry wouldn't be as bad if Bruce Wayne wasn't oogling you during this entire dance."

"Oh, Oliver, no one is oogling me, except maybe you. Besides, Bruce Wayne brought some leggy model with him tonight. He's also probably scared of your "Arrow" voice."

"Ha, you are the most beautiful woman here and if it wouldn't risk our night job I would threaten every man here with my so called "Arrow" voice along with a couple of actual arrows, too." Oliver was staring at all of those men he planned to arrow.

"Hey, eyes on me, Arrow boy," she barked at him, "Green isn't such a flattering color on you." A heartily laugh escaped from Oliver, "Well, actually green is a very good, sexy, amazing color on you, but you know, of course, that I'm really talking about you being green with jealousy not green as in your sexy crime fighting outfit. I'm not quite sure why I keep calling it your sexy crime fighting outfit. Maybe I should just stop talking now."

Oliver laughed, "What is with you and superheroes?"

* * *

_One hour earlier..._

Felicity and Oliver had just arrived at the Gala, fighting off the blinding flashes of light bulbs. Felicity spotted Thea and Roy as soon as they walked in. Roy looked absolutely uncomfortable. Felicity walked over and bumped her hip into Roy, "What's wrong, Junior, what's got your hoodie in a bunch?" They teased each other frequently. Felicity had come up with the Junior nickname in retaliation of him calling her Barbie. Roy was the little brother Felicity never wanted.

"I hate these parties and this monkey suit," he yanked at his bow tie, "The food and people are fake."

"I'll let you in on our secret," Felicity whispered as Roy laughed, "I mean our other secret. After these parties, Oliver and I head over to Big Belly Burger with Digg. You and Thea are more than welcome to join us."

"I'll count down the minutes," he was serious.

Felicity spotted Oliver talking to some of Starling City's elite, no doubt trying his absolute best to squeeze out more money for the hospital, he still held some residual guilt for The Glades.

"I'm going to grab a drink at the bar, need anything?" Roy declined so Felicity walked over by herself.

Just steps before the bar, Felicity was stopped by the Flash.

Barry beamed, happy to run into the blonde, "Felicity, it's so great to see you," Barry then leaned in for a hug and Felicity returned it. The two of them had not be able to talk much recently as they were both busy saving their respective cities. "How are you? How's Oliver, how is everything?"

"He's great actually, we're great," Felicity's smile lit up the room anytime she talked about her and Oliver, "The day and night jobs are going well. How is everything in Central City?" The small talk seemed awkward and Felicity wasn't exactly sure why. Barry told Felicity about how his own team was coming together and finding their groove. She then excused herself, telling him she would find him later on and continued to the bar.

Felicity ordered two glasses of red wine, making sure she had a reason to save Oliver. Just as she turned around, Felicity ran into someone, spilling the win all over.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," Felicity grabbed napkins without looking and started to wipe down the man's suit jacket.

"Well, well, well, if all I had to do was bump into and you'd put your hands all over me, then I would have knocked into you sooner," a deep voice came from high above Felicity's head.

Felicity felt a little awkward at the man's clear and forward attempt to flirt with her. "Sometimes I can be really clumsy. I apologize for the mess." Felicity then tried to leave, but the mysterious man grabbed her arm pulling her back into conversation.

"Why the hurry? The least you could do is have a friendly conversation with me after attacking me with your wine," Felicity had to hold her laughter in. The man was clearly trying to impress her with his charm. He apparently had no idea who she was or, more importantly, who her boyfriend was.

"Again, I'm sorry for spilling the wine, but I must -" Felicity wasn't able to finish.

"Excuse me for being presumptuous, but a pretty blonde like you shouldn't be alone here. I'd be glad to keep you company all night long," Felicity scoffed at the nerve this man had.

Fortunately, her boyfriend had impeccable timing, "Don't worry, Wayne, she has plenty of company for the night and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would take your hands off my girlfriend." Felicity could hear the hard edge his voice was giving off towards the other man.

Bruce Wayne sent a smirk back in Oliver's direction as he placed his hands back at his side. "I had no idea you two were dating."

"Yes," Oliver placed a kiss to Felicity's temple, "This is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Bruce Wayne."

"Queen, you never mentioned you were dating this beautiful creature. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Smoak, although my suit most likely disagrees with that sentiment." Felicity knew who Bruce Wayne was and how filthy rich he is, too.

"Are the two of you friends?" She asked, innocently.

Bruce chuckled, "Not exactly. I don't know if you're familiar with my work, Miss Smoak, but Oliver and I have had several meetings about forming a sort of League." He ushered the group to a nearby table, away from prying ears.

Felicity lowered her voice, "What League?" Oliver had never discussed these meetings with her.

"We're concerned that Ra's al Ghul is looking to target Gotham City again," Oliver interjected, "or if he will choose to exact vengeance on Starling City or somewhere else."

"So, we've been gathering special "people," if you want to call us that, who can work together to combat his forces," Bruce explained.

Felicity was quiet for a moment, which worried Oliver. He knew not telling her was going to lead to an argument, but it was one he was willing to have. Ra's al Ghul's threat could be serious, he didn't, he couldn't risk Felicity. "I had planned to tell you and Diggle, but we're only in the initial planning phase. Clark Kent from Metropolis is leading the charge."

"It sounds like the Avengers," Felicity finally broke her silence. She loved that movie, particularly Thor and Iron Man and Captain America. Really all of the male superheroes were incredibly handsome, much like her own hero.

Bruce brushed off the comparison, "It's nothing like the Avengers. It's more sophisticated, because I'm involved." Felicity decided she liked Bruce Wayne. His candor was unique even if it sort of reminded her of the persona that Oliver Queen portrayed as the playboy.

Oliver placed his hand on Felicity's lower back, urging her away from Batman, "Well, Wayne, I'm sure I'll see you soon, but Felicity and I are going to see if we can work some more money out of people. It's all for a good cause. Make sure you open up your checkbook."

* * *

"What is with you and superheroes?"

"Oliver, you're overreacting," Felicity told him seriously, "Besides, I should be the one angry with you for not telling me about these League meetings? How do I not know about them? I create and manage your schedule."

Oliver pulled Felicity closer, leaning down to whisper, "I have my secrets."

She shook her head, "Not from me, you don't."

"I had you schedule them as investor meetings, but instead of actual investors, it's just been me, Wayne and Clark Kent," Oliver then tried to distract her with kisses. He pulled away slowly, still just a hairs width from her, "It all looks legit if I had you schedule an investor meeting and the so called investor is Bruce Wayne. Will you forgive me? I wasn't sure this would even get off the ground. We're not even sure if Ra's al Ghul will show up anywhere. I didn't want to tell you or Digg until I was certain this was for real."

Felicity pulled back, smiling at an older couple who was staring in their direction, "I'll think about forgiving you if you promise not to keep any more secrets." Oliver spun Felicity out from his arms and pulled her back to him.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he couldn't lose her, "I can't lose you. You are my world, Felicity. You keep me grounded and whole. I love you."

"You idiot, I can help protect myself," Felicity wasn't stupid. She knew there were plenty of times she needed help from both Digg and Oliver, "as long as you tell me what is coming, I can do my best to find all the information out there and maybe stay out of trouble." The only way their relationship was going to work was if he didn't worry constantly about her safety. Felicity is an independent woman capable of pepper spraying some thug or using her sweet defensive skills that Digg taught her.

"I know you're strong. I do," he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, still moving to the music.

Felicity tilted her head back, meeting his lips, "I love you, too," she whispered against them. "Forgiven?" Oliver whispered back. "Forgiven," she replied and they straightened back up, oblivious to all the eyes staring back at the young couple in love.

Oliver spotted Barry staring at his girl again, "It's like you're some sort of magnet," still all growly Oliver.

"Well, baby," Felicity smirked, taking a page out of Oliver's book, "you're the only hero I'm going home with tonight!"

Oliver's only reply, "Damn right!"

* * *

**A/N: Just another fun little future chapter. I can just imagine Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen competing their entire lives as vigilante billionaires. Let me know what you think. I plan to get you another chapter this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my goodness, please feel free to throw things at me. Terribly sorry for the delay. I wanted this to be perfect. Hope you like it and as always thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. It's wonderful. I mean we're at 107 followers and that's amazing.**

**I also can't wait for all the new episodes and I'm sure the finale will be epic! Ahhhhhh**

* * *

Chapter 8

Oliver picked up his phone and searched for the number he needed. Felicity had begged him to set up his favorites list, but he reverted back to what Felicity called his "caveman ways." Thankfully, Thea picked up only after a couple of rings. "Hey, I need your help with an extremely important task."

"Does it have anything to do with buying Felicity an engagement ring," Thea's voiced thrilled back at him.

"How did you know, Speedy?" Oliver was trying to keep this on the down low from the press and most of all Felicity.

"There aren't many things you need my help with," Thea teased, "and it's not your anniversary or her birthday. Plus if you weren't planning on asking her soon, I would advise my favorite blonde friend to dump your ass." Thea had an eloquent way with words.

"You wouldn't dare," Oliver challenged.

Thea paused, wanting to leave her big brother hanging for a few seconds, "No, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you, so I would probably just give you a lecture and then propose to her myself on behalf of you," Thea heard Oliver laugh, "So, where am I meeting you?"

"I want to keep this out of the press, so I asked a jeweler to meet us at the club in an hour," Oliver wiped his palms down his thighs. His hands were clammy, indicative of the nerves he was feeling. He knew his little sister would help guide him in this decision.

"I'm not far from the club now. I'll meet you there, Ollie." He thanked his sister and hung up. Now all Oliver needed was a distraction so Felicity wouldn't suspect anything. It made things a tad bit harder when your girlfriend also managed your waking schedule and your sleeping schedule too. Oliver had actually taken a look at his schedule, finding that he had the afternoon off and could plan a different kind of mission. One Felicity wasn't invited to, but that seemed to prove difficult.

However, a finance manager on the 13th floor called with a computer emergency and everyone in IT "happened" to be busy. Oliver had arranged for the Head of IT to call Felicity asking for Oliver, and then the manager would ask Oliver if he could "borrow" Felicity's help.

"No one else can help?" Felicity asked, exasperated because she had enough work to do for her current boss.

"Bob says two people are on vacation and another is on her lunch break and he has a meeting in five minutes," She begrudgingly accepted and made her way to the office.

When Felicity arrived back at her desk, Oliver was gone. He left her a note on his keyboard, anticipating her question, "Had to run an errand. I'll be back soon. Love, Oliver." She fell back into his office chair, exhausted from running around.

* * *

Oliver was late to the club, but found Thea chatting happily with who he assumed was the jeweler. He had called the local Tiffany's store requesting a private showing. They happily agreed to Oliver's request.

He came up to Thea, placing a kiss to her cheek, "Hello, Thea, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Ollie, this is Mr. William Abbott," she turned to the other man, "Mr. Abbott, this is my brother Oliver Queen." The two men shook hands and Thea lead them to a booth.

"Mr. Queen, do you have any idea what you're looking for?" Mr. Abbott asked, fiddling with pamphlets and his briefcase, "Can you tell me a little about your future fiancé?"

"Obviously, Mr. Abbott, she's beautiful and incredible," Oliver automatically smiled, something he did frequently when talking about Felicity, "But she's also so much more than that. I'm sure you've heard my story and the island. Well, Felicity brought me back to life. She's my rock. She's far more intelligent than I am and most other people. She radiates light and love and I'm completely undeserving of her."

"Spoken like a man in love," the older man smiled, "Do we have a price limit?" Thea laughed.

"No, price isn't a factor," but Oliver knew Felicity wouldn't want anything outrageously expensive, yet he did want to spoil her. She deserved it.

So Mr. Abbott went through diamond cuts, clarity, size and settings. Thea's first instinct was to tell Oliver and Mr. Abbott to go bit, but Oliver disagreed.

"It should be a substantial size, but I know Felicity wouldn't want something gaudy and too flashy," that gave Mr. Abbott an idea.

"How would you like to design the ring yourself?" Oliver liked that idea, something unique for his quite unique girl.

"Something one of a kind, like her," Thea voiced Oliver's thoughts.

He decided on a princess cut in an antiqued single band setting, but Oliver had one specific request, "Mr. Abbott, can we surround the diamond on both sides with an emerald?"

"Absolutely," he then drew up what the ring would look like when it was finished and Oliver was amazed at how perfect it would be.

Just as they had finalized the design, Oliver's phone rang. His smile told them who was on the other line, "Its Felicity." Oliver scooted from the booth to answer his phone, "Hey, sweetheart." He tried to not sound suspicious.

"Thanks for telling me you were leaving," he could hear how tired she sounded.

"I left you the note. Didn't you see it? Thea needed me to help her with an emergency club issue." Sensing her brother flailing and failing with his lie, she grabbed the phone knowing she could work with what he had already come up with.

"Hey, Lissie, it's Thea. Sorry to keep Ollie for so long," she waved her hands, motioning for Oliver to finish with the jeweler, "No, this supplier was being a real ass. Yeah, I needed Ollie's big brother intimidation to get him to back down." Thea then walked to her office to finish the conversation.

Oliver and Mr. Abbott finalized the order and payment, "I know this is a special order, but how long will it take to arrive?"

"Since you are such a great customer, we'll put a rush on it, so we should have it to you in about two weeks."

Oliver thanked Mr. Abbott for coming out to meet him. He was also grateful for his help and reminded him of the delicate nature for confidentiality.

Thea returned, having successfully thrown felicity off their trail, "You're welcome," she said automatically, "Ollie, for being the best sister ever. Feel free to name your first born after me or make me a godparent. I'm not picky."

"She has to say yes first, Thea," all of a sudden Oliver felt like the ring was the easy.

"Oh, she'll say yes. Now what do you have planned for how to propose?'

"I plan on infuriating her first and then surprising her with the ring," Oliver laughed, having already imagined how to ask her, "It seems to sum up our relationship pretty well."

* * *

_Almost 3 weeks later..._

As soon as Felicity walked into the foundry, she could feel that something was wrong with her babies. She could feel it deep down in her bones.

Felicity rushed towards her computers, willing them to be alright. She hit multiple keys, hoping the screens would could to life and eliminate her fears. The middle screen flashed and Felicity saw a picture of her and Oliver from one of their many society functions. Her first instinct was to smile, knowing she was lucky, but then reality set in when she realized her favorite green hero had touched her computers, clearly violating her rules. She was going to have to use her loud voice.

"Oliver Queen, you touched my computers, I will kill you," she yelled from her seat, unaware of Oliver's actual location, "I don't care if you think this is a great screen saver. I will have Digg teach me to use something to hurt you!"

When she didn't hear a response, she hit another key on the computer, hoping it would to her to the screen she wanted. Instead it flashed to a black screen with the words:

_I know you just threatened to kill me, but please trust me._

"If you've hurt my babies, you will need the Mirakuru to stop me from punching you!" She yelled, still not certain if Oliver could hear her.

Then her screens starting flashing with different pictures of them doing everything. They were at family functions, galas and some random selfies Felicity insisted Oliver learn how to take with his phone. And against her will, Felicity smiled, reminiscing with the pictures told the story of their relationship.

The last picture she had never seen before. It was her sitting similarly to how she currently was, working intently on some sort of Arrow business. She had no idea he had take this picture. The words _My Felicity _flashed underneath the picture.

Then her screens went blank against and Felicity held her breath. More words flowed onto the screen:

_I have no idea what my life would be like if I never took that bullet riddled laptop to you. But one of the best decisions of my life was scampering into your mini Cooper after being shot by my mother._

Felicity laughed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The words continued:

_Without you, my world would be dark and damp. You know me inside and out, and you love me all the same - scars and all. You bring out the good in me. I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak, and I want to spend the rest of my days and most definitely my nights with you_

Felicity tried in vain to wipe the tears from her eyes, faster than they were coming down, but she didn't expect the next words:

_Turn around._

Her heart stopped. There he was, Oliver Queen, down on one knee smile at her like she had never seen.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, forever and always," he pulled the ring box open, "Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?"

She sat on his outstretched knee, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him the answer he deserved, "Yes, absolutely!"

He kissed her, pulling them both upright. Then they were lost to each other, kissing, caressing and all smiles.

"Would you like to see the ring?" Oliver pulled back.

Felicity laughed, "I completely forgot there was a ring, but how could I forget that. I mean it comes with every engagement, well, maybe not every engagement because I'm sure some people have a hard time scraping together money for an engagement ring. But, ha, of course not Oliver Queen. I'm sure you had this ring specially made. Of course you did because you have plenty of money to afford a ring," Felicity finally took a breath, "I'm ruining this incredible moment, aren't I?"

He smiled, "You could never ruin any moment, but yes, I did have this ring specially made to represent us." She got a good look at it and was touched to see the emeralds encasing the diamond.

"It's beautiful, Oliver," she kissed him again, lingering with her eyes closed, "I love you, but I will exact my revenge since you touched my computers, Mr. Queen. Sweet revenge."

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I clearly love them all lovey dovey together. It gives me hope for the show.**


End file.
